


Show-Off

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:17:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets off more on the thrill of possibly getting caught, rather than the actual sex, and Louis just wants to fuck Harry and make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Signing

“Louis, I have an idea!” Harry says loudly, causing Louis to groan. Whenever Harry got this excited and had an ‘idea’, as he liked to call it, it was always something weird.

You see, Harry is crazy. Like, he’s insane. He’s an adrenaline junky, he loves attention, and he’s sort of addicted to sex. When you combine all of that, you get a horny exhibitionist. Louis is pretty sure Harry needs to be put in a straight jacket, because he’s a hazard to the public good.

But, Louis yells back, “And what would that be, Harry?” anyway, because he loves the kid and his ideas are usually fun for both of them. Somehow, the sex is always the best when someone could possibly catch them in the act. He hears shuffling and when he looks up, Harry is coming around the corner into the living room. The tall boy walks over to Louis, smiles seductively, and sits on his lap, right above Louis groin. Suppressing a groan as Harry puts all of his weight on his crotch, Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s waist, pulling him to his body.

Harry grinds a bit, trying to get Louis a little wound up. It works, and Harry smirks as Louis gasps beneath him. “Today, at the signing in the mall, there’s gonna be a lot of people, and that means lots of security and management, and all that shit. And they’ll be looking at us!”

“Uh huh.” Louis says, breathlessly, pushing himself from the couch a bit to rub against Harry more.

Harry laughs and continues. “ I was thinking, we could spice it up and maybe you could get me off under the table?”

Louis snaps out of his trance and looks at Harry like he’s crazy. “What the hell? We’ll get fired, Harry! There are gonna be parents with little kids there!” Louis says, appalled. Sometimes, Harry takes the whole public sex thing a little far.

“Exactly! It’ll be crazy! If they catch us, we’re shit out of luck, but if not, it’ll be fun and exciting!” Harry muses, looking at Louis pleadingly. The smaller boy shakes his head and moves to stand up, but Harry isn’t having it and grinds down more.

“Okay, okay! Yeah, we… we can do it, yeah. Just keep do-” Louis moans, eyes closed, stopping when Harry jumps from his lap. “Harry…” Louis groans, frustrated and half hard.

Harry just laughs again. “You scratch my back, I’ll scratch yours. Now come on, we have to go in a few minutes.”

“Fucking manipulative tease.” Louis grumbles, pushing himself off the couch with a deep sigh and going to get ready for the signing…

XXX

The boys file into the center of the mall, going straight to the table where they will be sitting and signing the fans merchandise for about three hours. They peek through security to wave and speak to all of the fans that are gathered around, screaming and crying and trying their hardest to get to them.

Louis laughs, because these girls are absolutely insane and it’s the best thing ever. He sits down at the chair that has his name on it, literally. It’s Niall, then Louis and Harry and Zayn, with Liam sitting at the other end.

For a just over an hour, they’re all sitting there, laughing and interacting with the fans and each other, taking pictures left and right and just generally enjoying the day. Then Louis feels breathing on his ear and neck and hears Harry whisper, “M’Ready, baby.”

Louis looks at Harry like he’s killed a cat. What the hell went through this boy's head, and why did the fans think it was so innocent and cute? Nothing was innocent about Harry, other than the look he sometimes gives Louis when he’s giving him blowjobs, but that doesn’t count cause he’s sucking Louis dick when he does it and it’s really obscene!

Louis discretely looks under the table, thinking that he could get out of this because there was no way he could get Harry off with his usual tight pants on and it’s not like he could just undo them and slide them down his legs. But, to Louis surprise, Harry had switched out his skinny jeans for a pair of really lose sweats. Damn this boy and his love for risky sex.

Louis nods, giving the crowd the best cover up face he can manage, smiling as if nothing is happening, when really, he’s reaching into Harry’s pants under the table. He moves slow, trying not to get caught. Looking over, Louis sees Harry smirking at him and talking to a fan.

Louis gets the idea that trying to embarrass Harry would be payback for this stunt he’s pulling, so when his hands finally makes it fully into Harry underwear, he gives Harry's cock a hard squeeze and watches his face contort. The girl looks concerned, and Harry just says (in a voice higher than usual) that he caught a cramp in his thigh, but is alright now. It sort of pisses Louis off that Harry is so good at this.

He decides to just get this over with as quick as possible, wrapping his hand loosely around Harry and moves slowly, still not trying attract attention to what he’s doing.

But of course, he isn’t as slick as he thought, and Niall elbows him in the ribs and leans to whisper, “You’re a fucking idiot, mate. This one of his games?” in Louis ear. Louis turns to Niall and gives him a look that says, yeah it was the idiots idea. Niall nods understandingly and goes back to talking to the girls walking by.

Louis continued to sign things for the fans with his free hand, his other hand a little preoccupied with pleasuring Harry to do anything else. He leans over to Harry and whispers with a smirk, “I hope you come in your pants and have no way to hide it, let them all know how dirty you are.”

Harry whimpers, and for a second Louis thinks they’re caught when some girl looks at Harry funny for a long time, then moves her gaze to Louis for a bit.

Then, she smiles and says, “Is Larry real?” and Louis nearly has the urge to move the table and show her just how real Larry was. But he remembers that he’d get fired for that, so he just laughs and signs her bag without answering.

Harry glares at him, though it was really more of a sort of upset longing gaze because he can’t really be upset with Louis rubbing his thumb over the slit of his dick. “You didn’t have to laugh in her face. Now she’s gonna think you’re an ass and everyone is gonna think that our relationship is a dumb joke to you.” Harry whispers harshly, moaning throughout the sentence because Louis is flicking his wrist in a way that makes him want to scream. He seems to take some time to think that the fans aren’t supposed to know about their relationship anyways, because he gives Louis a look that says, don’t judge me, I’m too close to think right now.

Louis laughs a bit, and runs his thumb over the slit of Harrys dick again and flicks his wrist one last time. Harry lays his head back, his mouth falling open in what he makes seem like a weird yawn, when really, he’s coming all over Louis hand and the inside of his boxers. He doesn’t make a sound, having mastered the art of a silent orgasm, though it takes a lot of work and concentration and willpower. But that’s the price you pay when you’re into sex that could get you fired, or sent to jail for public indecency.

All of the other boys look at Harry and Louis like they’ve gone insane, and they may have. But they’re the ones who notice and that’s only cause they know how Harry is with public sex.

Louis keeps his hand in Harrys pant’s, wondering how the hell he’s gonna manage to get it out without someone seeing. It’s full of come, which he usually would lick from every crack and crevice of his hand, but he’s in public and while they may have gotten away with the actual handjob, he would hate to get caught in the kinky aftermath.

**So he decides to wipe his hand clean on the outside of Harry’s boxers and leave just a bit on his thumb, pulling his hand out of his boyfriends pants and hurrying to put the finger in his own mouth and suck it clean, making sure he has eye contact with Harry the whole time. Liam, Zayn, and Niall all give Louis an incredulous look, and Niall says. “You guys are fucking bold.” before they all continue with the rest of the signing.**


	2. The Interview

“Lou!” Harry shouted, running down the stair with his Converse in hand. “We’re late, come on!” He ran out of the door, leaving Louis looking after him.

Louis got into the driver’s side of the car and started it. “Put on your shoes before you get something stuck in your foot and your dick falls off.” He said, shaking his head disapprovingly.

Harry’s eyes widened and he turned to look at Louis as if he was crazy. “What the hell? Where even did that come from? Is that even possible? Are you trying to curse me and make my dick fall off, Louis? How very dare you!” Harry said, looking upset.

“Idiot, why would I want your dick to fall off? I quite like your dick and would prefer if it stayed attached to your body, thanks. That’s why I say you should put your shoes on before walking outside.” Louis said, laughing at his dumbass of a boyfriend.

Harry smirked. “Well, since you like my dick so much, today should be fun for both of us.”

Louis groaned and looked at Harry from the corner of his eye. “What the hell, Harry? I can’t quite jerk you this time, there’s not a table.”

“You won’t be jerking me.” When Louis cocked his eyebrow, Harry laughed a little manically. “I want you to blow me this time.” He said it as if it was nothing.

Louis swerved into the opposite lane, thankful that no one else was on the road that the time.

“Harry! That’s even worse!” He groaned as Harry giggled. “How the hell is that gonna work? I can’t really just get on my knees and suck you off in front of an entire studio of people, Harry! We are not doing this, no.” He said, shaking his head and focusing on the road.

Harry pouted and laid his hand on Louis thigh. “But, baby-“

“No, Harry!” Louis said, pushing his hand off of his leg. “We are not doing that, there’s no possible way to get away with it.”

Harry crossed his arm and turned forward in his seat. HE didn’t say anything else until they pulled into the lot of the building where they would be doing their interview. “I’m not that stupid, ya know? I didn’t expect it to happen during the interview, or in the actual room.”

“Then what were you saying, H? Because how else would it even work?” Louis asked quietly, turning to face Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling it from under his arm and kissing the top of it.

Harry looked at Louis and smiled. He knew Louis was thinking about it, and as long as it wasn’t idiotically risky, would do it to make Harry happy. “I meant like, we could do it before, or after the interview, in the bathroom.”

Louis sighed and watched Harry pout and plead with his eyes. “Fine, fine. We’ll go in the dressing room after the interview, get dressed as fast as possible, then we’ll sneak off to a bathroom.” Louis laughed as Harry’s smile widened, but then got serious again. “We have to be careful, babe. We can’t take a chance on this.”

Harry nodded and leaned over the console to hug Louis. “We’ll be careful, I promise. Thank you so much, Lou!” They pulled apart and got out of the car, walking between the guards into the building, avoiding the pap’s as best as they could.

XXX

“So,” the interviewer asked, “anything new in the lives of One Direction?” All of the boys had finally arrived and they’d gotten dressed and been herded onto the stage like cows. The lady was too loud with faux excitement, her make-up was overdone, and her exaggerated smile made the boys skin crawl.

Liam took the liberty of asking this question. “Well, we’re doing some pretty exciting things that we can’t exactly mention. But suffice to say, prepare yourselves. It’s gonna be quite a busy time for us all.” Liam smirked as the fans in the audience began to whisper, most likely trading ideas.

The interviewer laughs too loudly, causing Niall to jump and shriek, the crowd cooing affectionately. “Anyways, how’re the concerts going? Any funny bits or anything?” She asks quickly. She obviously just wants this to be over. The boys look to each other, coming to a silent agreement.

“Yeah,” Harry answers. “Plenty of funny things. I caught a bra, thanked my mom for the use of her womb, and plenty of other things that the fans already know about.” His tone matched hers, annoyed and clipped.

She raised her Nike check eyebrows. “Hmm, I see.” She rolls her eyes and continues with her fake smile. “Any fan scares lately?”

Louis and Harry share a scared look, and Niall laughs loudly. “Yeah, but let’s not even get into that! Next question!” Louis lets out a breath and Harry nudges his shoulder, a silent thank you.

The lady huffs, her smile faltering. “Someone’s getting too big for their britches.” She says, shooting daggers at Niall. Zayn and Liam snicker. “But fine. Got any hints on the new album? Anything juicy to tell?” She smirked, her lipstick smearing on her teeth.

Louis sneered at her. “Nothing we can say, honestly. But it’s new for us, and we wrote it all ourselves. Also, you have blood on your teeth.”

The lady gives Louis a horrified look and covers her mouth with her hand. “What?!” She asks, beginning to freak out a little. Louis laughs, and the rest of the boys and the crowd follow. She gives them all sideways looks as if to tell them they shouldn’t be laughing at her misfortune. They just laugh harder.

“Oh god lady, calm down. It’s just smeared lipstick.” Louis doubles over in laughter, nearly falling off of the couch when she gives him a death glare. “I mean, you aren’t being too pleasant, so…” The other boys try to contain their laughter, but the entire room starts again when Niall breaks out in fits again.

The lady frowns, standing up. “You boys are rude and I refuse to do this any longer. Goodbye.” She says, voice tight and posh, before walking off of the stage, the place still loud with laughter at her expense.

The boys stand up and take a group bow. “Thank you, and I suppose this is all?” Liam says, before waving to the crowd and walking backstage. They boys all follow, Harry and Louis running ahead to get into the dressing room first. They stripped down to their underwear quickly, the boys giving them knowing glances and taking their time.

“Five minutes.” Niall says when the two are finally back in their normal clothes, opening the door and peeking down the hall. He brought his head back in and rushed them out before anyone could come into the hall way.

They ran out and into the bathroom across the hall, locking the door behind them. Harry quickly kicked off his pants and hopped onto the counter in only his boxers, grabbing Louis shoulders and pulling him to him for a kiss.

But Louis avoided his lips and went straight to pull off his underwear, letting them settle on his ankles before he took Harry in his hand. “No kissing, we have to hurry before we get caught.” He says, dipping his head down and just barely licking the slit of Harry’s dick.

“Fuck!” Harry squealed, jumping a bit. Louis slapped his thigh and tells him to hush, then took the head into his mouth. “Oh shit, Lou.” Harry said, quietly this time, arching his back forward.

Louis hummed around Harry, making the younger boy let out a needy whine in the back of his throat. It came out loud, though, in the empty space of the bathroom. Louis pulled off, his mouth making a popping noise that had Harry whining again. “Quiet, you’re gonna get us caught!” Louis says, and his voice is so wrecked that Harry has to bit his lip in order not to moan out loud.

“C’mon, Lou!” Harry whispers, pushing Louis head back down to his dick. Louis obliges, sucking straight down to the base, hallowing his cheeks and pressing his tongue back. He gagged, and Harry moaned, too loud this time. Louis knew that this was gonna happen regardless of how hard he tried to keep Harry quiet, so he just sucked harder, wanting to get it over with as soon as possible and get out before they got in trouble.

Louis sucked hard at the head, feeling Harry stiffen. He started whining, slow and loud on continuous. Right as he started to come down Louis throat, there was a loud knock on the door. Louis hurried and wrapped his hand around Harry’s throat, stopping his sounds. He didn’t move his head though, not wanting to have to clean up Harrys come from the walls and floor. Harry nodded and Louis moved his hand. “Yeah, it’s gonna be a while, you should go to another bathroom, sorry.”

Again, Louis didn’t understand how he could make his voice so steady when he’d just gotten his dick sucked and blew a load down Louis throat hard enough to put a pornstar to shame.

There was a grunt at the door and heels click away down the hall. Louis finally pulled off of Harry’s dick and rushed to pick up his pants and throw them at him. “Hurry the hell up and get dressed, we need to go!” Louis watched as Harry pulled his pants on hastily, almost tipping over in his hurry. He peeked his head out of the door and ran out, motioning for Harry to follow.

They made it into the dressing room with the other boys, panting heavily. Louis tried to speak and tell them how they almost got caught, but his voice breaks as soon as he starts, and the boys laugh.

They can all fuck off, cause at least he had fun.


	3. The Meet and Greet

Louis’ eyes don’t open, but his mind registers pleasure and he moans quietly. “Fuck.” He says, his head falling backwards. He opens his eyes to see Harry in nothing but his boxers, straddling his lap and grinding himself down. His lip is pulled between his teeth, his eyes are clenched shut, his hands are gripping Louis shoulders hard, and his moans are so loud Louis knows he can’t hear him.

So he reaches up and grabs his hips to stop him from moving. Harry stops mid-moan and pry his eyes open, glaring down at Louis with his mouth open. “What the fuck are you doing, Louis?” He asks, trying to remove Louis hands from his waist.

“I can ask you the same thing?” Louis says, gripping Harry tighter when he forces his hips to move again, slower this time with the restraint. Harry stops and sighs.

“I was trying to wake you up for an hour cause I was horny but you wouldn’t get up so I’m taking care of it myself. Now let me finish!” He sounds desperate, so desperate that Louis moves his hands and let’s Harry grind his dick on Louis. “Oh! Fuck, yeah.” Harry whines, his nails digging into the skin of Louis shoulders so hard there’s sure to be marks.

Louis turns his head slightly and bites Harry’s wrist, and that’s it. Harry comes right then, his boxers turning a shade darker where the come. He whines, high pitched and needy, and goes for it once more, using his grip on Louis shoulders to push himself down hard onto Louis clothed cock as he rides out his orgasm.

He must have been at it for a while before Louis woke up, because that has him coming, too, his blue boxers almost black as they get wet. “Fuck!” He shouts, thrusting up a few more times. He and Harry are both breathing too hard to talk or even move, so Harry just falls forward and they kiss sloppily.

“Fuck, that was hot.” Harry mumbles into Louis mouth when he can finally talk. Louis nods and moves back from Harry’s lips, pushing him off and onto his back in the bed.

He gets up and goes to the dresser, taking out two new pairs of boxers. He glances at the clock and says, “Come on, now. We have to be at the meet and greet in just over an hour and we need to shower.” He goes back to pull Harry off of the bed and into the bathroom.

As he closes the door, Harry says, “We should skip the shower sex and get there early so you can finger me.” He says it low, not wanting Louis to immediately turn him down.

Louis looks at Harry as if he’d grown two heads. “How even?” He asks simply. If Harry has a way this can work without them getting seen by all of the fans that’ll be there, that’re there right now, then he’ll do it for him. But only if the plan makes sense.

“All of the fans are inside, they won’t let anyone outside. So we get there early, there’ll only be staff and security walking around outside. Against the wall outside, then we can go in and act like nothing happened.” He says, like it’s obvious.

It makes sense and it’s not entirely too risky, so Louis agrees.

XXX

They finally pull up to the building where the meet and greet is being held and Louis goes straight to the back lot. No one is parked there and it’s the closest they can get to not being too in the open. He looks to Harry who’s literally trembling with anticipation. His smile is contagious and Louis finds himself just as excited, maybe even more.

The younger boy jumps out of the car as soon as Louis turns it off and runs around to the driver’s side, kissing Louis hard when he finally gets out of the car. Louis moans into the kiss, reaching down and grabbing a handful of Harry’s little ass. Harry squeals and says breathlessly, “C’mon, Lou! ‘M so hard, I’m ready, come _on_!”

“How the hell are you still so horny after this morning? It wasn’t even 2 hours ago!” Louis says incredulously. But of course, he’s not one to talk because he may not be hard, but he is most definitely feeling flutters in his stomach. And it’s weird because he knows he’s not about to get his dick touched or anything, but he’s about to fuck the shit out of Harry with his fingers against a wall and he couldn’t be any happier.

Harry whines like the little needy slut he is. “Lou, _please_ , come on!” He begs, pulling Louis away from the SUV and to the wall. He faces the wall, leaning on it and poking his bum out, wiggling it to hurry Louis along.

Louis curses to himself. How the hell did he even get stuck with this boy? This sexy, horny, idiot boy. He sidles right up behind Harry, rubbing the seam of his jeans right over his hole. Harry draws in a quick breath, pushing back on Louis hands.

“Hurry! We have to be in there in 10 minutes.” Harry says. Really, he wants Louis to go as long as he wants, but he hates being teased and he knows Louis won’t take a chance with being late and getting in trouble.

Louis had totally forgotten about the meet and greet. He mumbles under his breath and yanks Harry’s jeans down his legs, his underwear going with them in the one motion. Louis wastes no time, spitting on his fingers and shoving them up Harry’s ass, hard and fast. Harry damn near screams, but Louis places his hand tight over the boy’s mouth, laughing (manly, of course) as it tickles his palm. When he can feel Harry moaning softly, no longer too loud, he moves his hand. “Shush, baby. We don’t wanna get caught, right?” He asks, his voice low and seductive.

Harry moans and nods. He can’t even talk. It feels _so fucking good_. Louis two fingers start going a bit faster, jabbing into his prostate so fast he’s literally crying. But it’s not painful, he’s just so overwhelmed in pleasure. He sobs, literally sobs, and cranes his neck back to kiss Louis and quiet himself.

Louis feels Harry clenching and unclenching deliciously around his fingers, so he adds a third to help. And no sooner than he’d thrusted them in three good times, Harry was biting on his lip roughly. He smirked and spread them apart, scissoring Harry in three different directions, pretty much.

Harry lets Louis lip out of his mouth, cause he does _not_ wanna bite that precious thing off of Louis face. Instead he scraps his knuckles against the brick wall until they’re cut open and bleeding. But he doesn’t care because Louis is pulling his fingers out of Harry’s ass and putting them in his mouth and he’s coming again. The shit’s just entirely _too_ obscene for his little heart to handle. As his second orgasm in under a minute sky rockets through him, Harry cries. Really cries, because his ass feels amazing and his dick touches the wall and he almost comes again. But he pulls back right in time and saves himself.

“Fuck.” Louis says, moving a little too far away from Harry for the curly lads liking.

“Lou?” He says, reaching out to his boyfriend.

Louis shakes his head and tells Harry to pull his clothes back up. “We have to go and if you touch me, we won’t be going anywhere but to the unemployment line cause I swear to god I will fuck the shit out of you right here.” Louis warns.

Harry closes his mouth and pulls his pants and trousers back on. Louis walks away, too fast, and Harry follows. Thank goodness for his long ass legs right now.

They make it in, and as soon as they walk into the big room where the event is taking place, they go to the front of the room and start meeting fans. There’s flashes and loud girls and loud boys and Harry can’t stay still because he’s still sensitive and Louis has to bite his lip to keep from saying something about it.

XXX

The last girl accidentally bumps into Harry, tripping over the too tall heels she wore. _What the fuck, are those even necessary?_ Harry bumps the wall, his bum taking the full blow. He moans loudly, so loud the entire room goes completely silent.

His cheeks heat up and he mumbles his apology. “Sorry, I feel this morning and it hurts. _A lot_.” He really hope no one sees through that.

“Sounded pretty sexual to me!” Some girl yells, winking at Harry. His mouth falls open and he stutters, trying to say something sensible.

Louis laughs. “Oh trust me, babe, he’s not lying. I watched him fall coming down the stairs, he took a bad one, too.”

This time, it’s Harry left wondering how Louis kept that straight face and saved their arses.

 


	4. The Benefit

“Ugh, do we have to go to the benefit today, Lou? It’s so hot out and I’m so tired and just ugh.” Harry complained, falling back on Louis lap. “Why’d they pick the park of all places?” He whined.

Louis laughed, pushing Harry back down on the floor. “Don’t be a child, Harold.” He stuck his tongue out and giggled when Harry sat back up to stare at him with puppy eyes, his arms crossed over his chest and his lip poked out in an adorable pout. “It’s our job and the fans really want this! Plus, it’s to help pay the hospital bills of kids whose families can’t!”

Harry smiled sadly, thinking about the sick little kids who couldn’t afford to be treated in the hospitals. “Right, those poor babies.” His voice was quiet and his head hung low. Louis could tell he was getting emotional, so he pulled him into his lap and kissed his head.

“My little saint. It’s alright, we’re about to go and help those poor little babies, yeah? So come on, let’s get to the park.” Louis said, standing up with Harry cuddling into his chest, still sitting snugly in Louis arms. “Get down, you big idiot.” Louis laughed, trying to get Harry to let him go.

Harry clung tighter, acting like a koala as Louis tried to walk to the front door. “I want your tongue inside of me so deep I feel it in my chest.” He whispered hotly into the older boy’s ear.

Louis stopped moving, his body jerking with the suddenness. “Harry Edward Styles.” He said sternly. “This is a benefit for sick kids in a fucking park, we are not having sex!” He sat Harry down in front of the door, crossing his arms over his chest all authorative like.

“But babe…” Harry said, trailing off as he seductively moved closer to Louis, running his hands down his body and licked at his neck. “S’not sex, just a quick little rimming. I helped pick the spot the other day, its a little ways away from some nice sized shrubs. We could go into them and do it and get out before anyone sees us.” Harry says quietly.

Louis tried to fight it, but Harry was using the voice and the lips and doing the thing that made Louis want nothing more than to fuck him until he couldn’t live without it. And no matter how hard Louis tried to fight that, he never could.

“Fuck, Harry. If we get caught doing this shit, I swear I’m killing you.” Louis sighed out, moving his head a bit to let Harry kiss his neck.

Harry bit him and pulled back, grabbing Louis hand and kissing him before walking out of the door and getting into the car.

XXX

“Isn’t she lovely? Made from love!” Harry finished, and the crowd cheered, some girls crying, others screaming at the top of their lungs. Harry smiled loving the moment and the memories it brought back. The boys were smiling big and proud, and Louis’ smile was the biggest of them all.

They’d asked the fans how they wanted the benefit to end, and they’d got suggestions to redo their X-Factor auditions, so they did. They all smashed the songs, doing them so much better than they had the first time and they were all extremely proud of themselves.

Paul, Preston, and the rest of the security crew started dispersing the crowd as the boys got up to stretch. They were gonna leave after the fans were gone so that they could make a quick exit without hurting anyone. But it was taking a while, and Louis and Harry found their chances.

Harry ran towards a group of shrubs, jerking Louis along behind him. Louis let himself be dragged, occasionally looking back to make sure no one was watching them. Somehow, they were managing to go unnoticed.

Harry snatched Louis in front of him and literally shoved him into the shrubbery, not even trying to set the mood or be gentle and he shoved his jeans down to his thighs. “Hands and knees, or standing up?” He asked, out of breath from his haste.

Thank God the bushes were so thick and clustered, they were well concealed. “Get down.” Louis said, pushing Harry by his shoulder. Once Harry was situated with his arse poking into the air, Louis got down behind him and immediately went to work.

He licked softly at Harry’s hole first, barely touching the tight muscle with the very tip of his tongue. Harry squeaked each time, ever a fan of Louis teasing. Louis pulled back. “You have to be quiet, Harry! There are people here and we’re in a public park. Not only can we get caught by a fan, but the police would arrest us and we’d be done for.” He said strictly.

“Yeah, okay, yeah.” Harry said, pushing his bum back. He was impatient and they needed to get going before they got caught. Louis stiffened his tongue, pushing right through the ring and Harry whine quietly, pushing back onto Louis tongue as it fluttered inside of him.

Louis flicked, pushing in as far as he could until his nose was nestled into the top of Harry’s arse. “Lou, Lou, oh my god, Lou.” Harry whispered, his voice already raspy and strained. He clenched and whine, high pitched and long, when Louis’ tongue just barely swiped over his prostate. He had to duck his head down and bit his arm in order not to cry out.

Louis felt him tense up and poked his tongue repeatedly into that spot, trying to hurry and get him off before their luck ran out. Keening, Harry pushed himself back on Louis tongue, who stiffened it as much as he could, pushing in and out to hit Harrys prostate as hard as he could.

Harry sighed, completely pleasured, as he came over the ground beneath him. The arch in his back fell and Louis pulled back, smiling at the wet, shiny mess that was Harry’s hole. “C’mon, babe. We gotta get you back dressed so we can get out of here.” Louis handed the younger boy his pants to put on as he swiped his foot over the splash of come on the ground, hiding it in the dirt.

“That’s gross, Lou.” Harry said, pulling a face.

Louis looked at him and laughed, crawling out of the opening in the bushes only to look down at a pair of black sandals. Cursing under his breath, Louis looked up at a girl. She was giving him a weird look and said, “Whatcha doing with harry in the bushes?”

Louis smiled and stood up, dusting his pants off, Harry doing the same. “Harry thought he was something furry and we went Dora the Exploring.” He said, as steady as he could manage, hoping the girl bought the lie.

She looked at them both skeptically and sighed. “Shit, I was really hoping for some Larry sexy time. But okay, hope you had fun being Dora.” She said, and walked off.

Louis and Harry shared disbelieving looks. “Wow.” They murmured at the same time, walking back to the boys.

“Where the hell have you two been?” Liam asked when they got back.

“Dora the Exploring.” Louis said, smirking. Liam looked at them heavily, taking in Harry’s still dilated eyes and bright red lips and sated look. He shook his head disapprovingly, but laughed regardless.

"Idiots."


	5. The Concert

“Alright, guys, what do you have planned for tonight?” Niall asks Louis and Harry backstage (but really, under stage). He could tell in their nervous body language that something big was happening tonight. “Spill, now.” Liam and Zayn were looking on, waiting for their answer.

Louis sighed. “During one of the speeches or something, we’re gonna run back here and like, uhm, fuck really fast, and uh, can you like, make the speech, like, a little longer?” He asks nervously. “To like, give me time to like, ya know, get Harry off?” Harry nods in agreement, his cheeks reddening, but not nearly as bad as Louis.

Niall, Liam and Zayn are all giving them the same look. Their mouths are open, their eyes bugging, their brows raised in amazement. Liam is the first to recover, so he speaks for them all. “You two are idiots. But uh, we’ll do the twitter questions and then the speech right after. But you’re gonna have to hurry, or Modest will have all five of our asses.” Niall and Zayn agree, and then their cues are coming for them to go on stage.

“Thank you.” Harry says, right before their mics come on and they pop onto the stage, surround by bright lights and screaming fans.

XXX

“First question!” Liam shouted, voice raspy from singing and talking with the boy and the fans. “ ‘Zayn, can you please sing anything Drake or Usher?’ How about you give us a little bit of Find Your Love, then?”

The crowd cheered and all of the boys egged him on, and when the fans were fully caught up in Zayn singing so sweetly, Louis and Harry made their getaway, going back stage without looking too suspicious (they hoped).

As soon as they were backstage and sure the fans couldn’t see them, they both started stripping. “Just pull your pants down. We don’t have time for naked.” Louis whispered, still being careful. He pulled his pants to around his knees, taking the sample packet of lube out of his back pocket and squeezed it all into his hand. “Gonna be cold, babe.”

Louis rubbed some of the lube over Harry’s hole, making the younger boy jump and moan quietly. “Fuck Lou, no prep, just fuck me. M’so ready, want you in me.” Harry huffed out, reaching behind him to pull Louis hips against him.

Louis nodded, coating his cock in the remaining lube. He placed one hand on Harry’s shoulder, the other hand guiding his dick to Harry’s hole. He pushed in slowly, making Harry let out a long moan. “Lou, Lou, oh god.” He panted, closing his eyes tightly.

“I got you, baby.” Louis said into Harry’s ear, finally bottoming out. They both let out content sighs, though Harry’s still held a bit of his evident pain. “You’re okay, just tell me when.” Louis said, rubbing over Harry’s back and shoulders.

“Go.” Harry said after a few moments, having finally adjusted. He grunted and Louis started thrusting into him slowly. “Faster.” Harry said, and Louis obliged. He moved faster, squeezing Harry’s hip as he rocked into him. “Harder.” Harry said, his voice becoming whiny.

Louis grabbed both of his boyfriends hips, pulling Harry back every time he thrusted up. He bit his lip, eyes closing as he pushed in hard. “Tight, so tight and warm.” He murmured, biting Harry’s shoulder when he tasted blood in his mouth.

“Oh fuck!” Harry said, surprised when Louis bit him. It’s not like they didn’t have rough sex, but only when they knew they would have a while before they had to perform again, so he wasn’t expecting Louis to take this in that direction.

Louis growled lowly as he reached on hand around and took ahold of Harry’s neck. “Gonna fuck you so good, you won’t walk straight the rest of the week.”

Harry whined, slowly moving his hand down to grab himself. Louis dirty talk at a time like this had him getting painfully hard. He knew when it was like this, that Louis would castrate him for touching himself, but all he could think of right now was getting a hand on his dick.

“No.” Louis snapped, nipping his shoulder harshly. Harry cried out, putting both of his hands on the wall in front of him. “You’re gonna come just from this, not gonna touch you at all.” Louis said, his voice deep and loud in Harry’s ears.

Harry shook his head, feeling Louis hand tighten around his throat as he disagreed. “Can’t, Lou. Need it.” He whined, trying to rut against the wall. Louis used one hand to pull him back roughly, making his cock stab into Harry’s prostate. “Oh my fuck!” Harry yelled, his arms falling down and his face coming in contact with the wall.

Louis gritted his teeth, quickly pushing into Harry as fast and hard as he could. “Gonna wreck you.” He mumbled, more to himself as encouragement to go faster and harder. Louis tightened his grip on Harry’s neck, making it so that the boy could just barely breathe. He took his other hand from Harry’s hip and used it to slap the younger boy’s ass hard, watching his hand print go red and then fade. He repeated the harsh action, until finally his hand print didn’t fade but kept getting redder.

“Louis!” Harry said, his face streaked with tears. His cock was painfully hard, Louis was continually jabbing his prostate, his throat and ass were sore, and he couldn’t breathe right. But it was more pleasurable than not. His tears continued to fall steadily as he sobbed, digging his nails into his palms to stop himself from touching his dick. “Fuck, please. Please touch me, Louis, please.” Harry begged.

Louis smacked Harry’s ass again and jabbed into his harshly, making the young boy cry out loudly, yelling Louis’ name as he came over the wall with a broken sob. His body slumped forward from exhaustion as Louis started to pull out. Harry could feel the come dripping down his leg and yelped in surprise when he felt Louis tongue going up his leg.

“Always tastes so good dripping down your legs, baby.” Louis said around his mouthful of his own come. He let his tongue play at Harry’s hole until he was sure there was nothing else dripping out. Standing up, Louis pulled a limp Harry into his arms and kissed his softly.

Harry got as close to Louis as he could, letting his boyfriend support him since he could barely stand up after that. “Was amazing, Lou. Felt so good.” Harry rambled, in a post coitus haze.

Louis smiled and sat him on a chair, pushing the tight jeans back onto his legs. “Thank you, baby. But we have to go back out there and finish the concert, so come on.” He hoisted Harry up by his hand, catching him as he stumbled over his feet.

XXX

The two boys walked onto the stage, into a completely different atmosphere than when they left. Everything was completely quiet, the fans were all staring wide eyed onto the stage, the boys were sitting around with their heads down dejectedly, and a few people from Management were on stage talking to them. The crowd finally saw Louis and Harry and erupted. There were lots of boo’s, but the majority of the fans were cheering and chanting loudly.

One of the people from Modest! looked up and finally saw the two boys, and smiled deviously. “Nice of you boys to join us again. We were just telling your mate, and the crowd, about how we should fire the two of you. There has been lots of speculation, especially in your last five public appearances of some ‘Larry’ related things. We told you all to kill it, but seems as if you just embraced it.”

Louis and Harry looked between each other and the other three boys, scared of what was about to happen.

“But, as it seems your contract with us expires in less than a week, we decided to let you bring upon your own demise. You two are obviously not as smart as you thought, because you forgot to do something about your mics, and the entire stadium heard your little ‘fun time’ backstage just now. Which set off all alarms that every close call you’ve had this past week were in fact not coincidences. And also ended all doubt that what your fans know as ‘Larry Stylinson’ is every bit as real as they’d hoped. In short boys, you’re all idiots and we’re gonna let you destroy this band with your own choices. You have four more days and then you’ll have a new management team. Good luck to you both, more so them.”

And with that, the representatives walked off of the stage, leaving the boys alone. The crowd got louder, chanting “Larry, Larry, Larry” over and ovr again. Zayn, Niall, and Liam ran up to their friends and hugged them tightly.

“It’s all over!” Niall shouted to the crowd, opening his arms invitingly. The rumbles were ear splitting and the smile matched.

Louis took Harry’s hand in his and raised them about their heads. “Larry forever!” He yelled, the group laughing proudly as the crowd got impossibly louder.

“I love you.” Harry said, kissing Louis long and hard on the lips.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this book!!! i really hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did! thank you so much for sticking with me through this!


End file.
